Big Time Valentine's Day
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall and Carlos spend a very sweet and passionate Valentine's Day together. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this because I worked really hard on it and it took over two weeks to write! LOL! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Valentine's Day**

The first thing Kendall Knight became aware of was the extremely irritating buzz of his alarm clock. The blonde boy groaned and turned over on his stomach, pulling the covers up over his head and pressing his face into his pillow, trying anything to block out the noise. But no matter what he did, the noise just seemed to get louder. Accepting defeat, he disentangled his left arm from the covers and blindly groped behind him, looking for the 'off' button. He found it and pressed it, but his hand first came into contact with what felt like a piece of paper. He pulled the covers off his head and rolled over to look. Taped to the alarm clock was a note that read _'Good morning, Sweetie!'_.

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips when he saw it. The note was from his boyfriend, Carlos. Then he suddenly remembered: it was Valentine's day! Throwing the covers off him, Kendall sat up and arched his back as he stretched away his tense muscles. As he got out of bed, all he could think about was spending the most romantic day of the year with the boy he loved more than anything.

He walked across the room to the en suite bathroom. As he stood in front of the toilet to relieve himself, his eyes fell upon another note taped to the wall. This one read, _'Happy Valentine's Day!'_. When he finished relieving himself, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands and saw a third note taped to the mirror. This one said, _'I love you!'_. Reaching for his toothbrush, he saw yet another note taped to it. Written in black permanent marker was, _'You are the only one for me.'_ Kendall felt a special sense of love behind this one. Carlos was just the sweetest boy he'd ever met. He was always doing something sweet or adorable….or both.

Smiling, Kendall pulled the note off his toothbrush and opened the small drawer under the sink. He found yet another note taped to his toothpaste. In Carlos' semi-sloppy handwriting was written, _'You are beautiful to me.'_ Kendall untapped the note from the toothpaste and proceeded to brush his teeth. Once he had finished, he replaced his toothbrush in the holder and returned the toothpaste to its original spot in the drawer. He then walked back into the bedroom he and Carlos shared and walked over to his dresser next to the door. Pulling the top drawer open, his eyes were instantly drawn to another note, which was laying on top of the t-shirt he had been planning to wear today. This note said, _'I am so in love with you.'_

"Aw." Kendall smiled, cute images of his boyfriend flashing through his mind.

He laid the note on top of the dresser and took the graphic t-shirt out of the drawer. He then opened the drawer beneath that one to get his favorite pair of black skinny-jeans and saw still another little note. It said, _'I love you more than you'll ever know.' _This one seemed to have more of a heartfelt effect and it made Kendall so excited to go find his boyfriend and give him a big hug and a passionate kiss.

The last note he found was on his favorite pair of underwear in the bottom drawer of the dresser. This last one read, _'Have I told you lately that I love you?'_.

Laying the three notes on top of the dresser, Kendall then proceeded to put on his clothes and he pulled on his favorite pair of black-and-white checkered Vans before he exited the bedroom and walked down the hall to the main part of the apartment. The first thing he saw was Carlos fixing breakfast in the kitchen. The short raven-haired boy looked so beautiful in the morning sunlight streaming in through the large windows.

"Morning, baby." Kendall said as he sauntered over into the kitchen.

Carlos looked up and instantly smiled when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him.

"Hey." he said happily.

He set aside the spatula in his hand and turned to pull Kendall into a hug. His heart fluttered when Kendall wrapped his arms around him and held him in his warmth. When they pulled away, Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Carlos'. The shorter boy sighed softly and kissed back gently. Their good-morning kisses were always so special, whether it was by themselves or in front of everyone else in the apartment.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kendall whispered when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Carlos smiled back, running his fingers briskly through Kendall's hair.

With that, Carlos turned and went back to fixing their breakfast. But Kendall didn't release him from his grasp just yet. He stood behind him and held him loosely in his arms and propped his chin on his shoulder.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two pans on the stove.

"You'll see when it gets done." Carlos said.

Kendall smiled and gave Carlos a light pat on his perfect backside before he turned and began fixing himself a glass of chocolate milk. After a few more minutes, breakfast was ready and Carlos carried the two plates over to the table where Kendall now sat. An instant smile crossed Kendall's face when Carlos set his plate down in front of him. On the plate was his favorite breakfast food: chocolate French toast. It consisted of two slices of French toast with a layer of chocolate spread sandwiched between them. But what made this one extra special was the fact that Carlos had cut out a heart-shape in the middle of the top slice of toast so a cute chocolate heart was visible.

"This looks great." Kendall said as Carlos seated himself opposite him.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Carlos said, waiting to see what Kendall's reaction would be when he took the first bite.

Kendall cut a piece off the toast and tasted it.

"Oh, my God, that's so good!" he said around his mouthful of toast.

Carlos smiled and began eating the warm, tasty omelet on his own plate. It was times like this when they just loved being together. They didn't even have to talk; just spending time together was enough. It was a couple more minutes before either of them spoke.

"I saw your little notes all over the bedroom." Kendall said to break the silence.

"Did you like them?" Carlos smiled.

"I loved them. Just as much as I love you." Kendall answered.

Carlos cast his eyes downward and an adorable pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Kendall loved to see the short Latino boy blush. It made him impossibly more adorable than he usually was.

"So….did you have any plans in mind for us after school?" Carlos asked.

"Not really, I don't guess. Why? You have something in mind?" Kendall answered.

"Well, if you didn't have any plans for us, I was kinda hoping we could go to that Valentine's Day festival down on the pier. I saw a flyer for it hanging in the lobby and it looks like it could be fun." Carlos explained.

"Hm. Sounds romantic." Kendall said around another bite of his scrumptious French toast, "It's a date, then."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say yes." Carlos said, "The flyer that that there's gonna be games and prizes and all kinds of fun stuff."

Kendall smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. With that, they continued eating their breakfast, chatting about this and that. Not long before they finished, Mrs. Knight walked into the room soon followed by James, Logan, and Katie. The others enjoyed their own breakfast whilst Kendall and Carlos cuddled on the couch. After everyone else finished eating, Mrs. Knight instructed them to get their backpacks and she ushered them out the door so they wouldn't be late for school.

All during their lessons, Kendall and Carlos stole glances back and forth between them, sharing the occasional smile or silent 'I love you'. They were seated next to each other, to this was easy to do. As Carlos turned his attention back to the lecture Ms. Collins was in the middle of, he felt a small nudge to his leg. He looked down and saw Kendall holding out a folded piece of paper, obviously trying to be discreet about it. Carlos quickly took the paper before Ms. Collins could catch them and he unfolded it when she turned her back to write something on the board. Written in Kendall's sloppy handwriting was, _'I can't wait to spend the day with you, baby.' _Carlos smiled and took out his pen and scribbled a reply and slipped it back to Kendall.

'_Same here. It's gonna be so much fun!' _

'_I know. And I have a special surprise for you tonight…..'_

'_Oh, really? What is it?' _

'_If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.' _

'_You're such a tease.'_

'_You have no idea….' _

"Kendall! Carlos! You both know the rule about note-passing!" Ms. Collins' shrill voice made them both jump in their seats.

"Sorry." they both apologized simultaneously, and Carlos slid the folded note into the back of his notebook.

Ms. Collins glared at them for a few seconds more to make sure they were paying attention before she turned back to drawing a diagram on the board. Once she turned her back, Kendall and Carlos' eyes went right back to each other and they exchanged a mental 'phew' of relief. Kendall gave Carlos a sexy little wink and they turned their attention back to the front of the class.

After a couple hours of draw-out, boring lectures about one subject or another, Ms. Collins finally let the class out for their lunch break. Kendall and Carlos waited for the small sea of students to clear out of the room before they walked out, which they did holding hands.

"Hey, why don't you wait down here; I gotta run up to the apartment and get something, then we can go to lunch. 'Kay?" Kendall said once he and Carlos were just outside the classroom door.

"Okay." Carlos nodded.

Kendall gave him a light peck on the lips before he turned and walked in long strides over to the elevators. Carlos couldn't help but stare at how hot Kendall's ass looked in those black skinny-jeans as he walked away. The short Latino boy stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall next to the classroom door. He waited a couple minutes until Kendall returned. When the tall blonde boy stepped out of the elevator, an instant smile came to Carlos' face. He was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a green-and-white striped blanket in the other.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Kendall asked with his usual sexy smile.

"That depends." Carlos said jokingly, "What's in the basket?"

"Your favorite." Kendall answered.

"Corndogs?" Carlos asked, bouncing just slightly on his heels.

"Yep. And with a little tots and mac-n-cheese on the side." Kendall answered, trying to contain a giggle.

"Then yes, I am ready to go to lunch." Carlos said, locking arms with his boyfriend.

The two of them walked out of the lobby and made their way to the beautiful Palmwoods park, which was now full of kids enjoying their lunch and talking amongst themselves. The pair of boys entered the park and picked a nice, shady spot under a tree near the middle of the park. Carlos held the picnic basket while Kendall spread out the blanket. Once he had smoothed out the corners of the blanket, Kendall sat down and was followed by Carlos. The Latino boy's stomach 'growled' with anticipation as Kendall took out the picnic basket's contents. The blonde boy first laid out two square plates, then took out two corndogs and unwrapped them from the paper towel that they were in and lay one on each of the plates. He then took out a small, plastic bowl of mac-n-cheese and a fork and divided the bowl's contents equally on the plates. Lastly, he took out a small bowl of tater tots and another fork and divided the crunchy potato pieces evenly onto their plates.

"This looks great, baby." Carlos said as Kendall put the empty bowls back in the basket.

"I knew you'd like it." Kendall said.

With that, the pair began to enjoy their meal. Kendall couldn't help but smile when Carlos took a big bite out of his corndog and his cheeks resembled that of a chipmunk's as he chewed it. He also couldn't help but notice how enticing the raven-haired boy's lips looked when he swooped in for a second smaller bite and for a second, it reminded him of something completely different…..

"What are you staring at?" Carlos' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"N-nothing." Kendall said, shaking the erotic thoughts from his mind.

The two of them greatly enjoyed their meal and they exchanged a few kisses right there in the middle of the park in front of everyone. They didn't care who saw them. They were totally open about their relationship and they were proud to be together.

When the school bell rang, signaling that lunch break was over, Kendall and Carlos packed up the remainder of their picnic and sprinted back into the lobby. Kendall raced back up to the apartment to drop off the picnic basket, then raced back down to the classroom. By now he was out of breath and Carlos giggled at the sight of seeing his boyfriend's reddened cheeks. After exchanging a light kiss, they re-entered the classroom and continued with their daily lessons.

After school, Kendall and Carlos made their way back up to the apartment and grabbed their hoodies from their room. As they walked down the hall to the main living area, they ran into James and Logan, who were dressed as if they were about to head out, too. James was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a dress jacket; and instead of his usual cardigan, Logan was dawning a leather jacket.

"Hey, guys, you heading out, too?" James asked when his friends appeared from the hallway.

"Yeah. Carlos and me are gonna hit the pier for that Valentine's festival that's going on. You two wanna come with us?" Kendall said.

"Sounds great, but Logan and I already have plans." James replied.

"Ooo, a romantic date night?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna go for dinner and a movie or two." Logan answered.

"Alright. Well, you two have fun. We're heading out now; the festival starts at three." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"Have fun!" James called as the pair walked out the door.

Closing the door behind them, Kendall and Carlos made their way down to and out of the lobby. They had barely taken three steps outside before the chilly air got the best of Carlos and he pulled on his orange-and-brown hoodie over his head. Kendall giggled at this, but he put his own black hoodie on just as they got to the car. They spent the ten-minute drive to the beach mostly in silence with one of their hands clasped together and propped on the console between the seats. Kendall could tell that Carlos was barely containing his excitement. Every time he glanced over, Carlos was bouncing lightly in his seat and his brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

When they finally reached the beach, they spent five minutes trying to find a parking spot close to the pier. But they didn't let that irritate them; they were here, they had a reasonable parking spot, and the festival had started less than an hour ago. They got out of the car and eagerly walked down the boardwalk to the crowded pier. The long, wooded pier was abuzz with activity. Numerous rides, games, and vendors lined the sides and there was even a sizable ferris wheel about halfway down. A large crowd of people was milling about on the pier, and a barrage of smells instantly wafted over to them. The first smell Carlos noticed was that of freshly-cooked corndogs.

He first game Kendall and Carlos attempted to play was a simple ring-toss game that neither of them were very good at. But that changed when they moved to the next game, which involved tossing darts at balloons. Carlos won a small, stuffed monkey, and Kendall won a cute, plushie giraffe.

The couple had the time of their life at the festival. They played almost every game and they shared a big wad of fluffy, pink cotton candy. They rode the ferris wheel together and marveled at the view of the beach they got when they reached the top. One of the vendors was a photographer and he was taking pictures of different couples while they held a big, cardboard cut-out of a heart in front of them to frame their faces. Of course, Kendall and Carlos jumped at the opportunity to have a cute souvenir picture of their special day together. After the photographer took their picture, he quickly made a print of it from his computer and gave it to them. Normally, he charged five dollars per print that he made, but he said that Kendall and Carlos were the cutest couple he'd seen all day, so he let them have it for free.

As dusk neared, the festival was still going on, but the level of activity had gone down considerably. Near the end of he pier was an emptier space with several tables and chairs set up for people to sit down and rest or enjoy a snack. Just past that was an empty space which was being used as a dance floor. Toward the right side of the pier was a DJ set up in a slightly-raised platform. Several couples were having fun and dancing on the dance floor.

Several feet away from this, Kendall had just won an adorable stuffed panda for scoring the most points in a ball-toss game. When the guy behind the rope handed him the panda, he turned and handed it to Carlos, who had always kept it a secret that pandas were his favorite animal.

"Aw, thanks, baby!" Carlos said happily, hugging Kendall around the waist.

"You're welcome. I saw the panda hanging up and I knew I had to try an win it for you." Kendall smiled.

With that, they stepped away from the game booth so other people could step up to play. The only other game left that they hadn't played was a little kids' game that looked too easy and uninteresting. So, they headed toward the end of the pier where the tables and dance floor was, as well as a few snack vendors. They took a seat at an empty table near the dance floor, and Carlos pulled over an extra chair to set his panda in. Kendall smiled at this.

"Have you had fun today?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, my God, yes! This was more fun than the flyer made it look!" Carlos said, his eyes just sparkling.

"Same here." Kendall said.

The blonde boy let his eyes wander a little and a sign hanging above one the snack vendors caught his eye. In bright letters was, _'Sweethearts Special! Sundae and Pizza for Two! Only $5.' _

"Hey, Carlos, you hungry?" he asked, motioning towards the sign.

"A little. It been, what, five or six hours since we had lunch?" he said.

"I'll be right back." Kendall said as he got up.

He leaned down and gave Carlos a light kiss before he walked over to the vendor, who's trailer was noticeably larger than the rest of them. He ordered the Sweethearts Special, paid for it, then returned to the table.

"Mmm, this looks great." Carlos said when Kendall set the stuff on the table.

The two sundaes were in tall glasses and they consisted of layers of vanilla ice cream, caramel topping, and peanuts scattered throughout the delicious-looking mixture. The two plates of pizza wasn't the traditional triangle-shaped slice like Carlos had expected; it was two small individual pizzas in the shape of a heart. The smell of the pepperoni and melted cheese made Carlos' stomach growl again.

The pair greatly enjoyed their dinner together. The pizza was soft and juicy just the way they liked it, and the sweetness of the sundae complimented it perfectly. Once, Carlos leaned over and kissed away a small smudge of ice cream from Kendall's cheek. Before he could pull back, Kendall captured his lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"You two get a room!" they heard a guy's voice call from the vicinity of the dance floor.

Without breaking the kiss, Kendall responded by shooting the guy the finger, which made Carlos giggle. They finally had to pull away in need of air and they smiled at each other as they leaned back in their seats.

It was a couple minutes later that Kendall glanced over to the dance floor and saw all the couples slow dancing. He instantly recognized the song that was playing.

"Carlos, they're playing our song!" he said.

Carlos listened for a moment and instantly recognized the song as being 'Everything' by Lifehouse. He and Kendall had picked this as 'their song' about a month after they started dating. They had been driving home from a date on the beach and it was playing on the radio. The sweet words of the song seemed to fit them perfectly.

"Would you like to dance?" Kendall asked, smiling across the table at his boyfriend.

"I'd love to." Carlos said.

With that, the two of them stood and walked, holding hands, over to the dance floor. They picked an empty spot to stand, and Kendall wrapped one arm gently around Carlos' back and held his hand with the other. Carlos smiled and placed his own free hand on Kendall's shoulder. They were sure there were more than a few people staring at them as they began to dance, but that was the last thing on their minds. They just let their bodies sway to the slow beat of the music and they couldn't help but smile at each other. Carlos lay his head on Kendall's shoulder and just let the intimacy of the mood wash over him. Feeling Kendall's warm body pressed against him made his heart race, and the blonde boy's breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Am I holding you too tight?" Kendall asked softly.

"No." Carlos whispered, "No, it's perfect."

"I love you so much, baby." Kendall said in a hushed voice so only Carlos could hear him.

"I love you, too." Carlos answered, "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever."

"It's not over yet." Kendall said.

"Oh?" Carlos asked, raising his head to look at Kendall, "What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we go back to the apartment and I'll show you?" Kendall said, flicking sexy eyebrows.

"O-okay." Carlos said, excited to see what Kendall had in mind.

They walked back over to their table and Carlos picked up the stuffed panda Kendall had won for him as well as the purple plushie monkey he, himself had won earlier in the day. They then made their way through the thinned-out crowd and down the boardwalk to their parked car. Carlos neatly set his panda and monkey in the backseat, and he and Kendall hurriedly got in the front. They couldn't seem to get back to the Palmwoods fast enough. Kendall was sure he probably went over the speed limit a couple times, but they didn't get caught and he didn't care.

When they finally got back to the Palmwoods, they parked the car in the usual spot and walked quickly across the parking lot and into the lobby. Carlos had one arm wrapped tightly around his panda and the other hand in Kendall's. They took the elevator up to the second floor and they rounded the corner to apartment 2J.

Entering the apartment, they found that they were alone. James and Logan were still out on their date and Mrs. Knight said something earlier about having a girls' night with Katie at the local spa.

"Come on." Kendall said, motioning toward the hallway.

They walked down the hall to their shared bedroom, and Kendall closed the door behind them. Carlos set his panda down on the floor beside the door and kicked his shoes off. Kendall also kicked his own shoes off and they walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I got a little something for you." Kendall said.

"That's great, but can I go first? I got something for you, too." Carlos said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Kendall said.

Carlos grinned and dropped to his knees on the floor and rifled around under the bed and pulled out a small, blue gift bag. He bounced back onto the bed and held it out, an excited smile on his face. Kendall smiled and took the bag and carefully pulled the loose tissue paper out of the top. Reaching into the shallow depths of the gift bag, he pulled out what he instantly recognized to be a brand-new beanie. The beanie was black and it had a lime-green spider web design on the front and back as well as a lime stripe around the bottom. It was totally something he would have picked himself.

"Aw, thanks, baby!" he said, beaming.

"I knew you'd like it." Carlos said, "Try it on."

Kendall set the gift bag aside and pulled the beanie on over his sandy-blonde hair. He fixed it just the way he liked it so that his bangs were peeking out from the front.

"Well, whataya think?" he asked.

"It makes you look even hotter than I thought it would." Carlos said, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Kendall said, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss, "You ready for your present?"

"Yeah." Carlos said, bouncing a little on the edge of the bed.

Kendall giggled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and he reached down into the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a small, red-and-black striped gift bag and handed it to Carlos. The excited Latino boy tugged the black tissue paper out of the top of the bag and took out the object inside. It was a new tube of lube. The brand name was _Rough Ryder _and it was written in curvy, sexy letters.

"Ooo, nice!" Carlos said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's supposed to make you all sensitive and tingly 'down there' and make everything more intense." Kendall explained, scooting closer to the smaller boy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked.

"You wanna try it out?" Kendall said.

"Mm-hm." Carlos nodded, setting the gift bag aside.

He set the tube of lube down on the nightstand and turned back to Kendall. The blonde boy had a lustful look in his eyes that totally turned Carlos on. He scooted closer so their hips were touching, and Kendall leaned closer to seal the gap between them. Carlos sighed softly when their lips connected and they started to move. The blonde boy had the most soft, amazing lips ever and Carlos just loved to feel them against his own. Sparks shot through his body when Kendall placed a hand against his thigh, slowly sliding it higher. He stopped and slid his hand back down just before he reached the boy's crotch. This earned him a small whine, which he just loved.

Not breaking the kiss, Carlos brought his hands up to unzip Kendall's black hoodie. Once it was open, he smoothed his palm across Kendall's abdomen and he could feel the taller boy's muscles tense through his thin t-shirt. Kendall moaned softly and shrugged his shoulders out of his hoodie. He pulled back from the kiss and took the hoodie off and dropped it to the floor. Carlos followed suit and he yanked his hoodie off over his head and dropped it to lay with Kendall's.

Kendall curled his fingers around the back of Carlos' neck and pulled him in for another kiss, only this one was more heated than the last. Carlos instantly felt Kendall teasing the tip of his tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for access. He was more than happy to part his lips and let the taller boy in. Kendall explored the wet cavern of Carlos' mouth and he teased at all the boy's sensitive spots. A delicious moan rose from the smaller boy's throat when Kendall's tongue pressed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"You like that?" Kendall asked, parting their lips for a brief second.

"Mm-hm." Carlos sighed.

The way Kendall's lips were sliding intimately against his was turning him on more and more by the second. He could feel himself slowly hardening in his jeans and he felt the urge to shed his clothes. Kendall must have sensed this because, as if on cue, he reached down with both hands and pulled Carlos' t-shirt off over his head. As he dropped the garment to the floor, he raked his eyes up and down the Latino boy's perfect form. His caramel skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room, and his slightly-pronounced muscles flexed with each breath that he heaved out.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall breathed, leaning in once again.

But before their lips could connect, Carlos pressed his hand against his chest to stop him.

"Wait." he whispered.

Before Kendall could say anything, Carlos yanked his t-shirt off, tossed it aside, and dropped to his knees on the floor all in one swift motion.

"Let me suck you." Carlos breathed, rubbing his hands hopefully against Kendall's thighs.

Even through the thick denim of his jeans, the boy's touch felt like fire. Kendall gulped on his breath and nodded. A sexy smile tugged at Carlos' lips and he leaned in to pepper Kendall's abdomen with kisses. At the same time, he rubbed gently at the growing bulge in the taller boy's black jeans. Kendall couldn't help the soft moan that slid past his lips when Carlos traced each line of his abs with the teasing tip of his tongue. Carlos took a moment to dip his tongue into the blonde boy's navel as he undid his jeans. Kendall lifted his hips off the bed so Carlos could yank his jeans and underwear down and off.

Now that Kendall was completely naked, Carlos had him right where he wanted him. Kendall's cock was half-hard and just begging to be sucked. Wrapping his fingers around the hot column of flesh, Carlos gave it a few light strokes and delighted in the breathy moan that Kendall let out. Carlos felt his cock throb in his hand, so he leaned forward and licked along the underside. He smiled when Kendall sucked in his breath harshly.

If it was one thing that drove Kendall crazy about Carlos, it was how skilled the hyper Latino boy was with his mouth. He could do things with his tongue that even the most skilled porn star couldn't do. One of the hottest sights Kendall had ever seen was the one he got when he looked down and saw Carlos on his knees with his lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock and his perfect, brown orbs staring up at him, making him look suspiciously innocent.

Carlos licked one more time along the underside of Kendall's cock, which was by now, almost completely hard. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it, lapping at the copious amounts of precum that oozed from it.

"Oh, yeah, baby….mmm, that's so good." Kendall breathed, clenching his hands around the sheets he was sitting on.

Hearing the pleasured words spilling from Kendall's lips turned Carlos on so much. He finally stopped the teasing and he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the thick column of flesh in his hand. He bobbed his head slowly, taking in as much of Kendall's seven-inch cock as he could with out triggering his annoying gag reflex. When Kendall placed his hand on the back of his head and tugged lightly on his short, raven locks, it turned him on even more. He knew he was doing a good job when Kendall groaned and cursed under his breath.

After a couple minutes more of this, Carlos pulled off Kendall with an erotic pop. He didn't want to get Kendall too flustered before they had a chance to have some real fun. Kendall gasped as the cooler air of the room ghosted across his hard, wet skin. He looked down and the sight before him just made his cock throb. The way Carlos knelt between his legs, his lips reddened and his eyes darkened with lust made him look like some sort of sex angel.

"Stand up." Kendall said in a breathy voice.

Gulping on his breath, Carlos did as he was told. Kendall also stood and before Carlos could say anything, he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The shorter boy moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Goosebumps crawled across his skin when Kendall ran his hands all over him. He paid close attention to Carlos' lower back, which he knew was one of the boy's sensitive spots. He delighted in the weak moans that spilled from Carlos' lips and he drank in each and every one of them. Carlos pulled back suddenly and gasped when Kendall slid his hands into his jeans and grabbed his ass.

"Mm, you like that?" Kendall asked, obviously amused.

"Yeah." the shorter boy breathed.

Kendall smiled and gently kneaded Carlos' hips. The two perfect mounds of flesh felt so good in his hands. Keeping his hands on Carlos' ass, Kendall leaned in and placed a series of light kisses along the boy's jaw and down his neck. The myriad of sensations that pulsed through Carlos' body was making his head spin and his cock throb in his jeans. He clawed gently at Kendall's shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair, a sensual moan sliding from his lips.

Once Kendall had succeeded in leaving a purplish mark on Carlos' neck for the whole world to see, he pulled back and smiled down at the short boy.

"You ready to move to the bed?" he asked, rubbing his hard cock against his boyfriend.

The rough denim barrier between them drove him insane.

"N-not yet. I've got one more surprise for you." Carlos answered.

"Oh, yeah?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm." Carlos said, leaning in to whisper in Kendall's ear, "Take my jeans off."

The sexy tone in the boy's voice and the feeling of his hot breath on Kendall's ear caused him to moan softly. Kendall wasted no time in undoing Carlos' jeans and pulling them down his legs. The sight before him brought an instant smile to his face. Carlos was wearing a pair of Superman briefs. The underwear was a deep blue color and was trimmed with red and it had the Superman logo right on the front. This was Kendall's favorite pair of underwear to see on Carlos, and the sexy Latino boy knew it. Sometimes he wore it and whispered it to Kendall during dance rehearsals just to drive him crazy.

"You're such a little tease." Kendall moaned, reaching up to rub the prominent bulge in the boy's underwear.

"You know you love it." Carlos sighed, thrusting lightly into his boyfriend's touch.

Unable to take this delicious torture any longer, Kendall stood, making sure he brushed his hand against Carlos' bulge as he did.

"Get on the bed." he moaned in a dominant voice.

He annunciated his words by giving Carlos a sensual slap on the ass. This brought a surprised moan past the boy's lips.

"And what if I don't?" he asked, being his usual teasing self.

"I'll pound your tight little ass so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week." Kendall answered.

"What if that's what I want you to do?" Carlos asked.

Kendall didn't answer; he just swept Carlos into his arms and carried him bridal-style over to the bed where he laid him down and crawled on top of him. Carlos' cock throbbed when Kendall pinned his hands to the bed and shot him a fiery gaze. A broken moan escaped his lips when the blonde boy began rubbing their erections together.

"Mmm, yeah, moan for me, baby." Kendall growled.

"Ngh, p-please….take 'em off. I need you." Carlos gasped.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, Kendall released the boy's hands and leaned up so he could yank Carlos' sexy underwear down his legs and drop it to the floor.

"Spread your legs so I can get you ready." he said.

Carlos did as he was told and Kendall reached for the brand-new tube of lube on the nightstand. He flipped the cap open a squeezed some of the light pink substance onto his fingers. To their surprise, they found that the lube was strawberry-scented (something Kendall must have missed when he read the label).

Reaching down between the boy's spread legs, Kendall gently teased at this tight hole. Carlos moaned softly at the contact and forced himself to keep still as Kendall pushed a single finger inside him. Kendall's cock throbbed when he felt Carlos' velvety insides hugging his finger. He couldn't wait for his cock to receive that same attention, so he wasted no time in moving his finger in and out so Carlos could get used to the feeling. When the smaller boy relaxed around the invading digit, Kendall added a second one and he curled them upwards, seeking out that particular spot inside his lover. He knew he'd found it when Carlos whimpered and arched his back.

"H-hurry. Please." Carlos gasped.

Kendall scissored his fingers a few times to open the boy up. When he was sure Carlos was ready, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. As he watched Kendall slick his own cock, Carlos could feel the lube beginning to take its special effect. He could feel an excited tingling sensation between his legs, which turned him on even more.

Kendall finished slicking himself and was about to get into position when Carlos grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Carlos suddenly flipped him over so he was straddling him.

"I wanna do it like this." Carlos moaned, pressing his hands against Kendall's shoulders.

The blonde boy smiled and rested his hands on Carlos' thighs. In this position, he could get the hottest view of Carlos' body possible. Carlos leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You want me to ride you, baby?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

"Ngh, yeah. Sit on my dick." Kendall answered.

That was all Carlos needed. He leaned back up and reached down to hold Kendall's cock steady as he positioned himself above it. A long moan slid from his lips as he slowly lowered himself down into Kendall's cock. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, it always felt so amazing to be stretched by the thickness of it. Kendall used every once of his self-control not to thrust up into Carlos' tight heat as he was surrounded by it. When Carlos finally settled his hips against Kendall's he paused for a moment so he could relax.

"Oh, baby, your ass feels so good." Kendall moaned as he squirmed a little underneath the smaller boy.

Once he had relaxed enough, Carlos slowly raised himself up so only the head of Kendall's cock remained inside him. He then slammed himself back down onto it, a choked cry of pleasure tearing from both of them. Kendall's grip on Carlos' thighs tightened noticeably and the raven-haired boy wasted no time in repeating the motion. His movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but he soon figured out a steady pace of thrusting that drove them both insane.

Kendall arched his back and dug his fingers into the smaller boy's thighs. There would probably be bruises there tomorrow, but neither of them cared; it was just another mark that Kendall could leave to let the whole world know that Carlos was taken. Kendall thrust up into Carlos as hard as he could, groaning at the boy's tightness. The room was filled with their sensual moans and the occasional erotic curse. They were glad they were alone in the apartment so they didn't have to force themselves to stay quiet like they usually did.

"Ngh, K-Kendall! Oh, your cock feels so big!" Carlos gasped, gliding his hands over Kendall's where they now rested one either side of his hips.

"Mmm, yeah, you know you love it." Kendall moaned in response.

Kendall forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could see how hot Carlos looked while he rode him. The boy's muscles tensed underneath his perfect caramel skin with each move he made and the way his face was all contorted in pleasure was just amazing. Just as amazing was the feeling of Carlos' insides moving and clenching around his cock.

"You close, baby?" Kendall breathed.

"I th-think so." Carlos panted.

"Me, too." Kendall said, "Come for me, Carlitos."

The sexy use of his nickname sent a shiver of pleasure up Carlos' spine and he rode Kendall harder. His pleasure was instantly doubled when Kendall wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking rapidly. Just a moment after that, Carlos changed the angle of his riding slightly and a cry of pleasure left his lips. It didn't take much of this to send him over the edge.

"Kendall!" he cried as he came, shooting rope after rope of his hot cum onto his boyfriend's chest and abdomen.

Seeing his lover coming undone before him sent Kendall over the edge as well and he arched up and came hard inside Carlos. The heat and tingling sensation of the lube made things seem a hundred times more intense for both of them.

As their orgasms reached their peak and the euphoric feeling slowly ebbed away, it left them weak and out of breath. Every muscle in Carlos' body felt like jell-o and he struggled to stay sitting up. Kendall sensed this and he gently pulled Carlos down to lay on top of him.

"That was so awesome, baby." Kendall breathed, placing a soothing kiss to Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah. Same here." the smaller boy breathed.

For several more minutes, they just laid there like that in silence while they caught their breath. When Carlos could breathe normally again, he raised his body up and let Kendall's softening cock slip out of him. He flopped over to the side tiredly and Kendall turned over to face him and instantly pulled his smaller body into his arms. Carlos rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and relaxed in his gentle hold.

"I love you, baby." Kendall whispered.

"I love you, too." Carlos whispered back.

With that, the two of them slowly drifted off into the world of sleep. This would definitely be a Valentine's Day they would always remember.

**A/N: **Phew! That was the longest one-shot I've written in a while! LOL! I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D *huggles to all who do* XD**


End file.
